


An Old Mug

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, Oof I know that eggman’s name was ovi kintobor, but like, let’s just pretend his name was always Robotnik. Cool? Cool, you know what I don’t even have an excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: I have heard the Sonic prophet Brian David Gilbert lament the Sonic is never given the chance to cry over the loss of his father figure Dr.Robotnik, and I raise you this: uno reverse card.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	An Old Mug

Eggman grumbled as he cleaned out an old base of his. And boy did he mean OLD. As in, it was pretty much his first base. It was nostalgic in a way, seeing the first drafts for his motobugs, or a prototype egg soldier. 

It was also to prevent his nemesis Sonic from taking the madman’s resources for himself (though to Eggman’s surprise, the base seemed remarkably untouched so far. In fact, it looked as if he had only left it yesterday). 

He huffed as he started collecting the scrap metal (at least he would be the one recycling it instead of his enemies) and trashed whatever trinkets that were unnecessary. He grabbed an old mug (no doubt unusable at this point) and paused to squint at the words on it.

_ #1 dad. _

_ Ivo looked back up to his assistant, the young hedgehog’s shy yet cheeky smile doing little to hide the genuine sentimental look on his face. _

_ “Really, Sonic?” Ivo teased good naturedly, and his assistant snickered in response. _

_ “I mean, it  _ **_is_ ** _ Father's day. What else am I supposed to do? Mope?” Robotnik gave a mildly disbelieving huff. ‘Honestly, this kid.’ _

_ As he thanked the hedgehog and sent him back to work, the doctor’s expression became more solemn. _

_ Although the young mobian didn’t tell him much, he made it no secret that his childhood was a difficult one. To think that he never met his father, who had died in the pollution created by humans, Ivo sometimes felt ill being part of said species. _

_ He looked once more at the mug. _

_ “Do you really think of me as a dad?” _

_ He received flippant shrug from the preteen. “I mean, you definitely act like it. Heck, you even look like him. Might as well quit the denial.” _

_ The man shot Sonic an incredulous look. “I look like your dad?” _

_ “Well, no, I- hm.” Sonic set down the papers he was carrying, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled to find words. “I mean, I dunno. It’s not like I’m mean you look like a hedgehog or something. I think…” His work forgotten at the moment, he scrutinized the doctor. “You just sorta remind me of him. Like...I feel like you’d say what he would’ve said to me, and...I don’t know. I guess it’s kind of like an aura or something.” _

_ Robotnik took one last long look at the mug. “Fair enough.” The rest of the day was uneventful, and as he waved his assistant goodbye, he made a silent promise to the preteen. _

_ A promise to be someone that the young mobian can rely on, someone that was worthy of his trust. _

_ And although Sonic had no doubt been joking, Ivo was more than happy to be, at least somewhat, a father figure for him. _

_ Somebody had to. _

_ Robotnik glanced the blueprints of his new invention. The sketches of seven emeralds seemed to hold the weight of the world. _

_ Ivo would make sure that no one would ever have to go through this pain again. _

For some reason, Eggman’s heart felt heavy.

For some reason, he felt like he had betrayed someone? No, not betrayed. If he did, he would’ve felt smug that he was able to manipulate them. No, he...failed someone. It felt like he had failed someone.

For some reason, Eggman couldn’t bring himself to throw the mug away. He left the base, no longer feeling able to even bring the the things he’d collected.

(Unbeknownst to the doctor, a few hours later a certain blue hedgehog would sit where Eggman had stood, still as a statue, save for his thumb gently tracing the letters on the mug yet again.)


End file.
